<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Snow White by Sorkai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472156">Our Snow White</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorkai/pseuds/Sorkai'>Sorkai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gwaine and Leon find out, Merlin and Arthur bicker, Merlin calls Arthur a prat, Merlin can Sing, Merlin singing, Oblivious Arthur, soft fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:36:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorkai/pseuds/Sorkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur lets Merlin stay behind and set up camp, Gwaine and Leon find out something they had no idea Merlin was capable of</p><p>My First FanFic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Snow White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first fic so please bear with me on this one. Criticism lets me know what I need to improve on so please fire away!</p><p>THERE WILL BE A LINK IN THE FIC FOR A SONG TO LISTEN TO YOU DON'T HAVE TO BUT I HIGHLY RECOMMEND IT</p><p>(I don't own the song nor do I own Merlin. If I did own Merlin we would have had a better ending.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was just not Merlin’s day. He slept in and as a result, he was late for </p><p>work. And Arthur thought the best punishment was for him to go hunting with himself the knights. So here they were in the middle of the woods searching for innocent creatures to kill. Merlin sighed, This was going to be a long day.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong mate?”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin looked over to his right at Gwaine who had a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Is princess giving you a hard time?”</p><p> </p><p>“When is he not”</p><p> </p><p>Gwaine patted Merlin’s shoulder and chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry mate, You’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will be when the clotpole shuts his trap.”</p><p> </p><p>At that point, Gwaine lost it, practically falling to the ground laughing his head off.</p><p>That’s when Arthur had enough</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you want some peace and quiet, You and Sir Gwaine stay here and set up camp.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I would like some peace and quiet myself,” Arthur said in what Merlin </p><p>would call his ‘pratty voice’.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Sir Leon, stay here and see to it that they don’t do anything stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Come along men.” And the knight continued through the woods.</p><p> </p><p>                    ------------------------   </p><p> </p><p>    “I’ll find some wood for the fire. You two stay here in case they come back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok mate!”</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok <em> mum </em>!” Merlin said with a teasing smile on his face as he walked deeper into the woods.</p><p> </p><p>“You think he should follow him?” Said Leon looking back at Gwaine.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, It’s Merlin! He’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Leon shrugged and went back to his task.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>                                      ------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>        (Start song at 13 Seconds <a href="https://youtu.be/gbK4cvMp2RA"> https://youtu.be/gbK4cvMp2RA </a>)</p><p>   </p><p>(2 Hours Later)</p><p> </p><p>Gwaine and Leon were almost done setting up the camp when Leon heard a strange sound. He stopped tending to the horses and looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that sound?”</p><p> </p><p>Gwaine stopped what he was doing to listen.</p><p> </p><p>“It sounds like...Humming? Let’s check it out!” He said as he ran off toward the sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! We’re supposed to stay here! GWAINE!” He let out a heavy sigh and ran after him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why doesn’t he ever do what he’s told.”</p><p> </p><p>When Leon finally caught up to Gwaine he was looking through a bush. Gwaine Turned around to see Leon and waved him over.</p><p> </p><p>“Look.” He said in a hushed tone.</p><p> </p><p>Leon looked through the bush and saw Merlin sitting on the ground of a flower field with a bluejay on his finger singing...SINGING! Leon turned to Gwaine</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know Merlin could sing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither did I”</p><p> </p><p>They looked back at Merlin and couldn’t stop staring at him in wonder. His voice was magnificent. It was soft and gentle like silk, but strong and powerful like iron. It gave the knights chills.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s incredible.”</p><p> </p><p>I know. It’s like...If a harp could sing.”</p><p> </p><p>Leon turned to Gwaine with a puzzled look on his face, But he couldn’t argue. Gwaine had a strange and utterly weird conscience but he was right. Leon looked back at Merlin, singing his heart out. They could feel the emotions in his voice. The love, compassion, and warmth. But also the sadness, heartache, and sorrow. The bluejay on his finger just stared at him as if it was mesmerized by his vocals as well.</p><p> </p><p>When Merlin finished singing he smiled at the bird.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for listening to me. I hope I did ok.”</p><p> </p><p>The bluejay flapped his wings and chirped. Merlin chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. You're quite a gentleman.”</p><p> </p><p>The bird chirped again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok I would love to stay here and sing some more but I need to get back to my camp before my friends start to worry about me.”</p><p> </p><p>The bluejay chirped and bowed his head as if to say goodbye and flew off. Merlin stood up and watched as the bluejay flew off into the evening sky. Leon looked back at Gwaine and tapped his shoulder and motioned them to go back to the camp. Gwaine looked back and nodded and they silently went back trying not to alert Merlin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>                    -----------------------   </p><p> </p><p>Merlin was all that they could think about when they got back.</p><p> </p><p>“He was spectacular!”</p><p> </p><p>“He was.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder why he didn’t tell me he could sing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably because you would go to the tavern and get drunk and tell all Camelot.”</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>Leon rolled his eyes</p><p> </p><p>“He might find it embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...Your right. Princess would say it’s girly”</p><p> </p><p>Leon nodded. There were a few minutes of silence until Gwaine started chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh nothing, Just thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. We have our very own Snow White!” He laughed. Leon just rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Just promise that you won’t tell anyone. OK?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell anyone what?”</p><p> </p><p>Leon and Gwaine turned around to see Arthur and the rest of the round table. The two knights looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, It’s a long story princess.” Gwaine laughed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“They promised that I could take some time for myself before I prepare dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Leon and Gwaine turn around and see Merlin with an armful of sticks and logs for the fire. The two knights sighed. <em> “That was close.” </em>They thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Is that all? Well then Merlin, I presume you had your little time to yourself because the fire isn’t going.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin rolled his eyes. “Yes, that would be why.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, you can light the fire and start preparing the rabbits we caught.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin sighed “Yes your pratiness.”</p><p> </p><p>“MER-lin!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sorry, Your royal pratiness.”</p><p> </p><p>“SHUT UP MER-lin and start the fire!”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin smiled knowing that he won the argument. He started walking to the pit they made for the fire. He stopped at Gwaine and Leon.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for not promising to not tell anyone about my singing. I saw you two in the bushes watching me. I hope you guys don’t think it was too <em> girly. </em>” Whispered Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>The knight smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Mate, you weren’t girly, you were <em> outstanding </em>.” Gwaine whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin smiled and continued walking to the fire pit. Gwaine and Leon silently agreed to never tell anyone about the evening in the flower field. Because they knew if they did, they would upset their Snow White.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there, I'm Sorkai! I am an ARMY as well as a Christian. I love my 4 cats and video games. I probably won't upload very often. The fandoms I will be uploading will be Merlin, Numb3rs, Tangled The Series, Boku no Hero Academia, and probably Sherlock and Final Fantasy XV.</p><p>    Don't forget to check out my sisters' account The_Immature_One! she is making a book: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Immature_One/pseuds/The_Immature_One</p><p>    I will be posting updates on my Twitter and Instagram accounts.<br/>    I also make video edit on my Twitter and Youtube.<br/>    Twitter: https://twitter.com/_Sorkai_<br/>    Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEE5Iz78PKlw0kmSJo1Omqw<br/>    Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/_sorkai_/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>